1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having an ice making apparatus or a dispenser, and more particularly, to a refrigerator configured to be supplied with water from a water storage vessel that is detachably mounted to the refrigerator instead of receiving water while connected to a faucet from an outside water supply source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus provided with a storage compartment therein to store foods and a cool air supply device to supply cool air to the storage compartment to keep food fresh through a cooling cycle.
The refrigerator as such is in the ever increasing trend of becoming larger in size following the change of lifestyle. As to satisfy the demand of users, an ice making apparatus which generates ice or a dispenser configured in a way that the water and the ice may be withdrawn from an outside the refrigerator are being mounted to the refrigerator.
A refrigerator provided with the ice making apparatus or the dispenser mounted thereto as such is needed with a water supply system configured to supply water to the ice making apparatus or the dispenser. The water supply system includes a pipe line that is connected to an outside water supply source, and the water may be supplied to the ice making apparatus or the dispenser by the water pressure applied from the water supply source from an outside.
Meanwhile, instead of the water being supplied from a water supply source from an outside while being connected to a faucet, a refrigerator may receive water from a water storage vessel that is detachably mounted thereto. An example of the refrigerator as such has been disclosed in Korean patent publication No. 10-2010-0033494.
The refrigerator disclosed as such includes a water supplying container, a container connecting part configured to mount the water supplying container, a pump configured to pump the water of the water supplying container, and a second passage configured to connect the water supplying container, the ice making apparatus and the dispenser to one another. The refrigerator is also configured to supply water to the ice making apparatus or the dispenser as the water is pumped by the pump, when the water supplying container is connected to the container connecting part.
However, in accordance with the publication above, in a case when the water supplying container is to be mounted to the container connecting part, a portion of the second passage is needed to be disposed at an inside the water supplying container through the entry of the water supplying container, and thus, the mounting of the water supplying container may not be easily performed.
In addition, since the second passage passes through an injection hole of the water supplying container, the injection of the water to the water supplying container may be difficult in a state when the water supplying container is mounted at the container connecting part. Accordingly, in a case when the water is needed to be injected to the water supplying container, the water supplying container is needed to be inconveniently detached from the container connecting part prior to injecting water.